Sorrow
by Hunshine Delight
Summary: [LuMin/XiuHan] Pesan itu mungkin memang terkirim, tapi pesan itu tidak akan pernah mendapatkan balasan.


**.**

 **Sorrow**

 **LuM** ** **in/** XiuHan**

 **Hurf/Comfort - Angst** **\- Tragedy  
**

 ** _standard disclaimer applied_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _WARN :_** ** _Fanfic ini terinspirasi oleh sebuah drabble fanfic categor_** ** _ ** _i_** Anime/Manga fandom sebelah yang pernah aku baca dan sebuah komik, yang sayangnya aku enggak ingat judul keduanya ba_** ** _ ** _ik fanf_**_** ** _ ** _ ** _icnya ataupun kom_**_**_** ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _i_**_**_**_** ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _knya_**_**_**_**. Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan, tapi sungguh tidak ada niatan untuk melakukan tindakan plagiat._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Kurangnya komunikasi dan jarak adalah kendala utama dalam hubungan mereka sekaligus kendala tersulit pada sebuah hubungan, belum lagi konflik antar bangsa yang semakin mempersulit hubungan mereka. Sempat terpikir oleh Minseok untuk pergi dari Korea Selatan dan tinggal di Kanada tapi rasa takut dicap sebagai penghianat bangsa lebih menghantuinya karena takut tidak bisa bertemu dengan keluarga serta sanak saudara. Lalu bagaimana dengan dia? Minseok tidak tahu, karena sudah hampir tiga bulan mereka kehilangan kontak tapi itu bukan masalah besar karena Minseok percaya padanya. Lagipula bukankah sebuah hubungan itu haruslah dilandasi oleh kepercayaan satu sama lain antara kedua belah pihak?

TING!

Sebuah pesan masuk pada ponsel Minseok yang ada didalam saku jaketnya. Minseok yang tengah menunggu lampu lalu lintas kendaraan menjadi merah agar ia bisa menyebrang mengambil ponselnya untuk segera membaca isi pesan itu. Seulas senyum langsung terukir diwajah manisnya begitu selesai membaca, lalu dengan cepat ia membalas pesan itu. Bersamaan dengan itu lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi merah, Minseok pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyerbang bersama para pejalan kaki yang lain.

TING!

Sebuah pesan kembali masuk saat Minseok baru selesai mengirim balasan untuk pesan yang pertama kali masuk tadi. Minseok pun membuka pesan kedua yang baru masuk itu sambil terus menyebrang jalan, hanya saha ekspresi yang dikeluarkannya seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dari ekspresi yang keluar saat ia membaca pesan masuk pertama. Bahkan langkah kakinya sampai berhenti, ia berdiri tepat ditengah jalan dengan kedua mata yang melebar karena terlalu syok dengan isi pesan kedua yang baru saja dibacanya.

Minseok dan Lu Han jarang sekali bertengarㅡbaik saat mereka masih saling bersahabat ataupun setelah mereka sudah menjalin hubunganㅡmengingat mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki sifat dewasa dan setiap kali ada perdebatan mereka akan langsung memikirkan cara untuk menyelesaikannya dengan kepala dingin. Kadang ada kalanya mereka saling mengalah saat merasa bahwa permasalahan yang mereka debatkan tidak bisa selesai dengan dua sudut pandang, Lu Han yang paling sering mengalah karena Minseok jauh lebih keras kepada dari pada dirinya. Meskipun begitu, Lu Han adalah yang paling sering membuat kepercayaan diantara mereka menjadi goyah.

Setelah tiga bulan, akhirnya Lu Han kembali menghubungi Minseok. Betapa bahagianya laki-laki manis itu saat menemukan nama Lu Han tertera sebagai nama kontak yang baru saja mengiriminya pesan tadi, bahkan fakta bahwa Lu Han tengah mengambil liburan ke Korea Selatanㅡwalaupun harus membayar denda karena konflik yang terjadi antar bangsa merekaㅡhanya untuk bertemu dengannya semakin membuat Minseok bahagia hingga terharu-haru. Tapi, siapa sangka bahwa tujuan Lu Han untuk bertemu dengannya bukan hanya untuk melepas rindu? Dengan banyak uang yang dikeluarkan hanya untuk bertemu dalam jangka waktu tiga hari memang sedikit membuat orang yang mendengarnya mengerutkan dahi. Tapi, lain ceritanya jika itu semua dilakukan atas nama cinta.

" _Saranghaeyo_."

Satu kata dengan empat suku kata yang sungguh berarti bagi siapa yang mengucapkannya dan untuk siapa yang menerimanya.

" _Wo ai ni_."

Tiga kata singkat yang juga penuh dengan arti, bahkan terdengar lebih romantis.

Suara nyaring yang menyakitkan telinga tiba-tiba terdengar.

Mobil putih itu melaju dengan kencang karena sama sekali tidak ada hambatan yang menghalangi, semua mobil yang ada di jalan raya telah menepiㅡmemberikan jalan untuk mobil putih melaju menembus udara. Orang-orang yang ada dipinggir jalan menatap penuh rasa penasaran, tak banyak juga yang mengikuti mobil putih itu meski hanya untuk memuaskan rasa penasaran yang ada. Akhirnya mobil putih itu berhenti pada suatu perempatan jalan raya, orang-orang berbaju warna putih keluar dari mobil itu dan segera mendekati satu tempat yang dikelilingi banyak orang yang sudah tiba disana lebih dahulu. Orang-orang yang berkumpul itu memberi jalan bagi orang-orang berbaju putih, mempersilahkan mereka melihat pemandangan seseorang yang tergenang oleh sesuatu berwarna merah gelap dengan tekstur kental.

Lu Han keluar dari hotel tempatnya menginap selama tiga hari kedepan, mengenggam erat ponselnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Seperti yang diketahui, Lu Han dan Minseok jarang bertengkar. Meskipun mereka bertengkar biasanya bukan karena sesuatu yang besar, tapi kali ini dirinya sadar bahwa ia telah kelewatan batas. Sudah hampir tiga jam berlalu sejak Lu Han mengirimkan sebuah balasan pesan untuk Minseok yang hingga saat ini belum juga mendapatkan balasan. Lu Han mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, takut sesuatu telah terjadi atau mungkin Minseok sudah tahu kenyataan yang selama tiga bulan ini telah disembunyikannya.

Dengan cepat Lu Han mengetikkan sebuah pesan untuk ia kirim kepada Minseok.

 _[Maafkan aku.]_

Pesan itu mungkin memang terkirim, tapi pesan itu tidak akan pernah mendapatkan balasan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Polisi tengah memeriksa ponsel korban tabrak lari yang mereka temukan terlempar sekitar lima meter dari tubuh korban. Tapi tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menangkap tersangka tabrak lari itu karena terdapat CCTV yang terpasang disana untuk merekam segalanya. Tersangka termasuk orang yang nekat sekaligus berpikiran pendek karena begitu menyadari ia menabrak seseorang disaat lampu berwarna merah tanpa pikir panjang tersangka langsung pergi meninggalkan mobil serta beberapa barang berharga dan tanda pengenal yang ada didalamnya.

Polisi membuka salah satu obrolan teratas yang ada di ponsel tersebut.

 _02.15 PM_  
 _From : Lu Han_  
 _Aku sedang berada di Korea sekarang, ayo bertemu Minseok-ah. Aku merindukanmu._

 _02.16 PM_  
 _To : Lu Han_  
 _Benarkah?! Aku juga merindukanmu, Han. Ayo bertemu ditempat biasa._

 _02.20 PM_  
 _From : Lu Han_  
 _Tentu, aku mari bertemu disana jam 4, aku harus mengurus sesuatu._

 _02.24 PM_  
 _From : Lu Han_  
 _Minseok-ah? Kamu baik-baik saja? Kamu tidak membalas pesanku. Apakah kamu marah karena kita tidak bisa segera bertemu?_

 _02.26 PM_  
 _From : Lu Han_  
 _Minseok-ah, kamu membuatku cemas._

 _02.27 PM_  
 _From : Lu Han_  
 _Balas pesanku._

 _02.27 PM_  
 _From : Lu Han_  
 _Kim Minseok, ini tidak lucu._

 _02.28 PM_  
 _From : Lu Han_  
 _Minseok, sungguh apa yang terjadi? Kamu juga tidak mengangkat panggilanku._

 _02.30 PM_  
 _From : Lu Han_  
 _Minseok, kumohon angkat telpon dariku_.

Polisi itu menemukan bahwa kontak dengan nama 'Lu Han' ini terus mengirimi pesan dan juga terus menelpon hingga pukul 4 PM. Total terdapat 177 pesan dan juga 99 panggilan tidak terjawab. Pesan terakhir yang dikirimkan oleh kontak itu adalah sebuah pesan berisikan permintaan maaf yang tentu membuat si polisi bertanya-tanya keheranan. Polisi itu pun memilih membuka obrolan lainnya yang hanya terisi oleh satu pesan panjang penuh dengan kiriman foto dan video tanpa balasan.

 _02.16 PM_  
 _From : Madame Lu_

 ** _-send you some pict and video-_**

 _Lu Han sudah menikah, tiga bulan kau kehilangan kontak dengannya karena dia telah sibuk mengatur pernikahannya dengan seorang gadis bernama Guan Xiao Tong. Dia gadis yang baik, sopan, dan ramah. Resepsi pernikahan mereka akan berlangsung di London tiga hari lagi. Aku sungguh tidak percaya akhirnya putra ku mendengarkan kata-kataku untuk menikah dan sekarang aku tinggal menunggu untuk menimang cucu. Aku mungkin membencimu, Minshou. Tapi, kuharap Lu Han bisa mengantarkan undangan resepsi pernikahan padamu dengan selamat._

 _Salam,_  
 _Ny. Lu._

Dahi polisi itu semakin berkerut tidak paham, tak lama terdengar sebuah panggilan yang ditujukan pada telepon yang ada di kantor polisi. Ternyata itu adalah panggilan dari rumah sakit, pihak rumah sakit mengatakan bahwa korban tabrak lari atas nama Kim Minseok yang baru saja terjadi tadi telah meninggal dunia karena kehilangan terlalu banyak darah. Polisi itu dengan berat hati turut merasa berduka dan meminta pihak rumah sakit untuk segera menghubungi keluarga korban. Setelah menutup telepon tersebut, polisi itu membuka berkas kasus yang baru saja selesai dan menuliskan kondisi korban yang telah meninggal. Tiba-tiba ia di kagetkan dengan suara nyaring yang berasal dari ponsel korban yang masih setia ada digenggaman tangannya, kontak bernama 'Lu Han's tertera jelas di sana. Dengan hati-hati polisi itu mengangkat panggilan itu dan mendekatkan ponsel itu ketelingannya.

'Ya TuHan, Kim Minseok! Apa yang terjadi? Kamu membuatku begitu khawatir, kenapa tidak membalas pesanku? Tidak mengangkat telponku? Aku bahkan sampai berkeliling Seoul hanya untuk mencarimu..., jangab lakukan ini lagi. Kamu membuatku hampir mati ketakutan karena takut bahwa kaㅡ'

"Lu Han- _ssi_?" Polisi itu memotong perkataan Lu Han di sebrang telepon.

'... Siapa ini? Dimana Minseok?' Dengan hati-hati Lu Han bertanya.

Polisi itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, seakan-akan dirinya dihadapkan oleh pilihan membunuh atau terbunuh. "Sebelumnya, anda harus tenang. Kim Minseok- _ssi_ pada pukul 02.18 PM tadi telah mengalami insiden tabrak lari dan baru saja, tepatnya pukul 04.36 PM terdapat kabar dari pihak rumah sakit yang menyatakan bahwa Kim Minseok- _ssi_ telah meninggal dunia."

'... Anda pasti bercanda..., itu tidak mungkin terjadiㅡ'

"Inilah kenyataannya, anda bisa menemukan jasad beliau di Rumah Sakit Cheonsa jika pihak keluarganya belum mengambilnya."

Di sana Lu Han terdiam cukup lama yang sempat membuat si polisi berpikir bahwa panggilan telah terputus dan baru saja polisi itu hendak mengatakan sesuatu yang lain, panggilan itu benar-benar terputus. Polisi itu menatap ponsel ditangannya dengan pandangan sedih, entah mengapa korban yang satu ini sungguh berhasil membuatnya penasaran dan bersimpati lebih meski ia tidak memahami apapun

"Changmin! Ayo, kita masih harus melakukan sidang terhadap tersangka," seru polisi lainnya.

"Baik!" Polisi itu atau tepatnya bersama Shim Changmin seperti yang tertera pada _name tag_ di bajunya meletakkan kembali ponsel milik Minseok kedalam sebuah plastik yang dikhususkan untuk tempat barang bukti atau tanda dari tersangka maupun korban dan memasukkannya kedalam laci.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu minggu kemudian.

Sebuah berita yang sama hampir memenuhi headline setiap surat kabar yang ada di Cina baik dalam media cetak ataupun online, berita tabu yang juga sangat menyedihkan. Membuat satu keluarga besar korban sampai tidak bisa beekata-kata karena terlalu sibuk mengeluarkan air mata. Entah air mata sedih atau sebuah air mata malu terhadap publik karena nama keluarga besar mereka telah tercoreng karena kasus ini. Meski sering kali terlihat mengeluarkan air mata yang entah asli atau palsu, keluarga itu tidak pernah sekalipun bicara mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bahkan mereka lama kelamaan malah menikmati sensasi menjadi terkenal seantero Cina karena kasus tersebut. Sungguh, keluarga yang jahat.

[ _ **China News Today**_ ,

Penerus utama XianTin Corporations, Lu Han (29) telah ditemukan meninggal dunia akibat bunuh diri dengan cara gantung diru di apartement miliknya yang ada di Beijing. Diduga tekanan karena pernikahan bisnis yang baru saja dilaksanakan oleh Keluarga Lu dan Keluarga Guan menjadi salah satu alasan kenapa direktur muda itu memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri. _Read more..._ ]

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **[9 Oktober 2017, 4.30PM]**

* * *

 ** _Hunshine Delight's Note_ (al** **ias curhatan semata):** Huhuhuhu ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ makasih banget buat abang Lu Han yang sukses membuat otakku jadi sepenuhnya rasa _hurt/comfort_ ( _btw_ , perasaan emang udah dari dulu isi kepalaku _hurt/comfort_ kayaknya :'v) Gak tahu kenapa lagi pengen banget gitu nulis ginian, bahkan mendadak aku malah mau menyelami dunia _angst_ sama _tragedy_ ( _please stop me, my friends_ ㅠㅠ) Sebenarnya, di fanfic ini bagian isi pesan yang bikin Minseok syok itu awalnya pengen aku buat pengirimnya Guan Xiao Tong (akhirnya aku bisa ngucapin nama ini cewek) tapi karena aku entah kenapa belum tega buat dia jadi antagonis gitu makanya ku ganti Mama Lu dan aku malah galau sendiri karena selama ini di delusiku Mama Lu itu selalu ada di pihak Minseok yang manis unyu macam marmut :D

Maaf bila ada typo atau kesulitan memahami ceritanya, aku enggak nge-cek sama sekali karena keyboard laptop lagi-lagi rusak, jadi males nge-cek lebih jelas (nulisnya lewat _handphone_ lagi soalnya :v)

 _Tambahan curhatan dibuang sayang_ : Padahal kalo bukan karena berita mengejutkan dari abang Lu Haen, aku punya rencana buat fanfic baru XiuHan ( _readers_ : fanfic yang lain diselesaikan dulu woy!) dengan genre _horror_ , ini semua karena teman-temanku yang jahilnya minta ampun dan sukses bikin aku gak mau nonton film _horror_ lagi untuk sekarang :'v

* * *

 _ **thanks for reading  
love you!**_

 _ **xoxo,  
hunshine delight**_


End file.
